


The Visitor

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash, Virgin Blair, bottom boy Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from Jim's past comes back into his life and Blair's not one bit happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

The Visitor   
By Patt

Jim was checking the mail at the loft when he noticed a letter from an old friend. He opened it wearing a grin and Blair wondered what was going on. Usually the mail didn’t make Jim so happy. 

“Did you get something good?” Blair asked. 

“It’s a letter from a friend of mine. I haven’t seen him since the service and he’s coming for a visit. He’ll be here tomorrow,” Jim answered. 

“You’re smiling so I take it you don’t mind the visit?”

“I really, really like Mitch, he was great in the service and I’ve missed him through the years,” Jim explained. 

Blair didn’t like the way Jim changed his tone when speaking about this ‘Mitch’. Surely they weren’t an item while Jim was in the service. 

“I’ll get my room all cleaned out and we can put him up in there,” Blair offered. 

“Blair, he’s a really good friend, if you know what I mean? So he’ll be sleeping upstairs with me, probably,” Jim assumed. 

“Jim, you haven’t seen him in years and you’re going to assume that he’s going to sleep with you? What if he’s married or something like that?”

“I would normally wonder about the sleeping arrangements, but he wrote in this letter that he couldn’t wait to see me again and hoped I didn’t have anyone else sleeping with me, because he was going to be sharing my bed,” Jim explained some more, still wearing the stupid grin. 

“That’s awfully forward of him, isn’t it?” Blair inquired trying to keep the 20 questions at bay. 

“Okay, get this over with. You didn’t know I was bi, right?” Jim asked. 

“I not only didn’t know, but I can’t believe that you’re going to sleep with someone after that many years at the drop of a hat. Or better yet, at the drop of a sleazy letter,” Blair argued. 

Jim started to pace and finally said, “So I take it you don’t approve of me sleeping with him.”

“Exactly. I think you should rethink this and talk to me about it some more before he gets here,” Blair suggested. 

“And what do you suggest I do about it?” Jim questioned. 

“How come you never told me you were bi? I think that’s something I should have known. It might have affected the Sentinel tests,” Blair alleged. 

“I didn’t think that had anything to do with the Sentinel tests, so I never thought to bring it up. And to tell you the truth, I didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good friendship,” Jim replied. 

“Oh man, now I’m pissed off. You think that if I found out you were bi, it would have changed anything between us? You thought that little of me?”

“It might have, and I couldn’t take that chance,” Jim said. 

“But yet, you get this letter and just tell me outright. What is wrong with this picture?” Blair inquired. 

“So does it bother you that I’m bi?”

“No, why would it? I’m bi,” Blair admitted. 

“What do you mean you’re bi? Since when?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Since I was 14. I figured you must know. I dated two cops from traffic, and figured you would have heard about it,” Blair reasoned. 

“You did not date two cops from traffic, because I **would** have heard about it,” Jim argued. 

“Cason and Miller. Those are the two I dated. Want to call them up and ask them?” Blair dared. 

“John Cason? You dated John ‘fucking’ Cason?” Jim was in shock. 

“Yes, but believe me, I didn’t sleep with him, he was an asshole,” Blair said. 

“John Cason? The one that every gay cop at the station would like to date? This is the John Cason you’re talking about?” Jim asked, stunned. 

“Miller was nicer. I didn’t sleep with him either because I got the feeling, he just wanted to sleep with me to bug you. That’s why I figured you knew about them,” Blair responded. 

“Blair, you’ve never dated a guy before. Why are you saying this?” Jim was up and pacing once again trying to figure out what was causing his roommate to lie like a rug. 

“You don’t know me as well as I thought you did. I do date men, and I have been since high school. I didn’t know it was such a big deal,” Blair said.

“What do you mean you didn’t know it was such a big deal? Did it ever occur to you to tell me?” Jim asked. 

“The same goes for you. I didn’t know about you and I know you haven’t been dating Cason or Miller,” Blair assumed. 

“I would have considered asking you out, if I had known,” Jim said freely. 

“Yeah? That’s sweet,” Blair replied. 

“And you would have gone out with me?” Jim asked. 

“Of course I would have gone out with you, I’m wild about you, man,” Blair admitted, blushing wildly. 

“So let me get this right… You have a thing for me, but didn’t know I was bi so didn’t say anything?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, that would be correct,” Blair answered. 

“You’re one fucking lousy Guide, Chief,” Jim said smiling. 

“And you’re a fucking lousy Sentinel,” Blair countered. 

“Would you like to go out for dinner this weekend?” Jim asked almost shyly. 

“I would love to, but what about your friend that’s coming? We need to address that,” Blair suggested. 

“He’ll be gone by Saturday, Chief,” Jim said casually. 

“Oh I don’t fucking believe you just said that. You’re going to let that man sleep in **our** bed and then take me out on Saturday?” Blair was furious. 

Jim said, “I wasn’t going to sleep with him. I was going to tell him about us.” Jim looked at Blair very seriously and thought, _our bed?_

“There **is** no us, yet,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“There could be, if we stepped it up some,” Jim decided. 

“You want me to sleep with you and not even get a dinner out of it?” Blair asked, trying to look horrified, but not quite making it. After all, he was as big a slut as Jim was. 

“Yes, I’d like you to sleep with me and stay upstairs with me forever,” Jim said. 

“Jim, you don’t even know if we’re sexually compatible,” Blair said. 

Jim frowned and said, “You don’t think we’d be good together, because I have to tell you, I’ve had many, many dreams about the two of us and they were all fucking great. I fantasize about you all the time.”

“How do I know I would like the way you make love to me? All the time?” Blair queried. 

“I don’t want to brag, but I would make you come back for more,” Jim remarked, hoping it wouldn’t scare Blair off. 

“And what about Mitch?” Blair asked. 

“What about him?” 

“Well he’s coming here thinking he’s going to be sleeping in your bed. I have to tell you that I’m not wild about that idea at all,” Blair confessed.

“Well I’m not wild about you dating two cops from traffic either, but you don’t hear me complaining do you?” Jim asked. 

“You’re complaining right now,” Blair acknowledged. 

“All right fine, I hate it that you dated two guys from traffic. It makes me insane with jealousy. Why couldn’t you have asked me?”

“Jim, did you forget about the part where I thought you were straight?”

“You still could have asked,” Jim declared. 

“All right, I made that up. I never dated those two cops. Happy now?”

“Why did you say you did?” Jim wondered. 

“Because I was hoping to make you jealous,” Blair divulged. 

“It worked… I’m insane with jealousy over you being with anyone else,” Jim admitted. 

“And what about this Mitch person? He’s going to be here tomorrow, I don’t want to rush our dating just because of him,” Blair needed to know where they stood. 

“I’ll tell him when he gets here that I’m dating you. It won’t be a lie. We are, right? Wait a minute, have you ever dated guys before?” Jim asked suddenly. 

“Yeah, in high school, but haven’t since then. Until I met you, I wasn’t interested in anyone,” Blair hoped that Jim would buy this story. 

“Fuck… You’ve never been with a guy before have you?” Jim asked. 

“This makes a difference to you?”

“Yeah, it makes a major difference to me. You’re straight, not bi. And I don’t want to be left by the straight guy when he comes to his senses,” Jim confessed. 

“I’m bi. I’ve had thoughts about guys for years, but never had the nerve to act on it. Believe me, I’m bi. I even bought a dildo once because I wanted to feel what it was like,” Blair divulged. 

“I can’t believe this. I’m not sure what to do now, Chief.”

“You could ask me upstairs tonight and we could try some things out,” Blair suggested. 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to rush into this because of Mitch,” Jim reminded Blair. 

“It’s not because of Mitch, it’s because of us. I would like to try some things tonight and see how it goes,” Blair hoped Jim wouldn’t turn him down. 

“Sorry, Chief, I don’t do virgins,” Jim said as he walked away from the conversation. 

“Fuck you,” Blair blurted out. 

“That’s really mature, Sandburg.”

“Who gives a fuck?” Blair asked angrily. 

“You do and you know it,” Jim said. 

“Can I help it if I was hoping to get fucked tonight? Can I help it that I have dreams about seeing you naked, hard and in bed with me? I wanted things to be a lot different than they are going tonight. You’re not the only one who had a fantasy or two,” Blair said sadly. 

“Blair, if I fucked you, I would feel obligated to stay with you because you’re a virgin. I would be afraid that it wouldn’t have anything to do with love,” Jim commented. 

“How about if I fucked you?” Blair reasoned. 

Jim stopped and thought about that for a moment. “You want to fuck me?”

“Oh give me a break. Of course I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you every chance I get. Just give me the chance,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Okay, you’re on.”

“Oh shit, now I’m nervous,” Blair admitted shyly. 

“Do you want this or not, Sandburg?”

“I want this. Will you show me how to do things correctly?” Blair asked smiling. 

Jim took Blair’s hand into his and they started up the stairs to the loft bedroom. Blair didn’t remember how fucking huge Jim’s bed was until that very moment they got to the foot of it. 

Jim started to undress Blair and Blair started to undress Jim. Once Blair was naked Jim said, “You have a very nice dick, Sandburg.”

“Thank you,” Blair said blushing. “Yours isn’t too bad either.”

Jim pulled Blair onto the bed and they began to make out. Blair was really getting into it when Jim said, “Are we going to be exclusive?”

Blair crawled over on top of Jim and whispered, “Duh…”

“Good, glad to hear it,” Jim said smiling. 

Jim reached into the drawer and got the lube and the condom out for Blair. He then explained how to stretch his anus out so that he could fit Blair comfortably and still enjoy it. Blair was ready to come from just hearing about it. 

Blair started to stretch Jim out and was right on the edge, so was Jim. He was thrashing his head from side to side, pleading, “Fuck me already.”

Blair slid the condom on and put Jim’s long legs around his waist and began to push himself into Jim’s body. At first there was resistance, but that didn’t last. Before long Jim was with the program and Blair was just about ready to leave the program. 

“God, Jim, I’m ‘so’ ready to pop.”

“Well wait for me,” Jim pleaded and started to fist his own cock, drawing closer and closer to his own orgasm as Blair hit his prostate over and over again. 

Blair could feel the difference in Jim’s hot hole when he was getting closer and that turned him on even more. He started to pound into Jim, like there was no tomorrow. 

Jim opened up his mouth and whispered, “Chief.” And just like that he came, shooting up and over his belly. 

Jim’s orgasm took Blair right over the edge, and he came shouting Jim’s name. He was a much more verbal and loud lover than Jim was. Not that anyone was keeping score. 

As Blair started to get his breathing under control and his penis slipped from Jim’s anus, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re pretty pleased with yourself aren’t you?” Jim teased. 

“As a matter of fact, I’m downright ecstatic. This was the greatest thing I’ve ever done. The looks on your face were enough to push me over the edge. I wish I could have lasted longer, but you just felt too fucking tight,” Blair said happily. 

Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss and said, “I love you.”

“Oh shit, what a thing to say. Now I’m almost ready again,” Blair said readily. 

Jim pulled a box of wipes out of the drawer and cleaned both him and Blair up. Jim was ready for a nap now, but knew that Blair was still turned on. 

Jim started to make out with Blair like mad and he began to get hard too, which surprised the hell out of him. It usually took longer, but then again Jim wasn’t used to being with anyone as exhilarating as Blair. 

Before long, Jim started stretching Blair and Blair fought him a little bit, but soon relaxed and accepted three fingers. Jim lubed up his sheathed cock and leisurely slid into home base. 

Blair took deep breaths when Jim first entered him, because it really hurt. But it wasn’t long and Blair was pleading for Jim to fuck him harder. Jim did just that and also fisted Blair’s cock until he came with a howl, sounding a lot like his spirit animal. Jim had about five more thrusts and came into Blair’s hot channel, saying Blair’s name like it was a religious experience. 

Blair pulled the wipes out of the box and handed them to Jim. “Get us cleaned up so we can cuddle.”

 _Bossy little shit, isn’t he? But who the fuck cares?_ Jim cleaned them both up and they curled into each others arms until nothing could be heard except for soft snores. 

@@@@@

Two hours later, Jim woke up to an empty bed and wondered if Blair was already having second thoughts. Nothing like worrying about it already…

Jim walked down the stairs wearing his robe and saw Blair making dinner in the nude. Jim thought it was one of the sweetest sights he had ever seen. 

“Oh hey, Jim. I didn’t mean to wake you up yet,” Blair commented. 

“I was awake, my human blanket moved and I couldn’t sleep any longer,” Jim teased, but meant every word. 

Blair walked over to Jim and slid his arms around him. Then they began to kiss again. Blair noticed that Jim was one hell of a kisser.

Jim was hooked on Blair, big time. He hoped that Blair was as hooked on him. 

“I love you,” Jim confessed. 

“And I love you,” Blair declared. 

Blair started making the gravy for dinner and said, “So what about Mitch? I really don’t want him staying here. Not even in my old room. I don’t want anyone staying with us that might want my lover.”

“I’ll tell him about us and ask him to get a hotel room,” Jim said. 

Blair looked very thoughtful and said, “How would you feel about not seeing him while he’s here?”

“Blair, I’ll ask him over for dinner. I have to see him, he’s an old friend,” Jim commented. 

“Even if I don’t want you to see him?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, even if you don’t want me to see him. He’s not going to be doing anything with me that you and I do. So why are you so jealous?”

“When you read the letter, you had a look of lust on your face. I’m not sure I can handle that when he comes in person,” Blair said. 

“I was just horny. You took care of that for me. You have to believe that you’re the most important person in my life, right?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I love you so much, but I’m jealous of your past with him,” Blair stated. 

“I won’t see him alone, okay?” Jim asked, hoping that would make things smoother. 

“Well, I can’t ask for more than that. Thank you,” Blair responded. He knew that he was being childish, but couldn’t help it.

@@@@@

The next evening, Jim was in the shower and Blair was cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door. Blair went and opened it to a tall, stunning man and said, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m looking for Jim Ellison. Do you know where I can find him?”

Blair hated the fact that he was attractive and in great shape. He looked like Jim, build wise but he had a lot more hair. _I won’t mention that to Jim._

Finally Blair answered, “Come on in, you must be Mitch. Jim told me all about you.”

“Who are you?” Mitch answered. 

“I’m Jim’s SO. Why don’t you sit down while I tell him that you’re here?” Blair insisted. 

Mitch looked at Blair oddly and said, “You’re not Jim’s type.”

“Well, I must be, because we’re an item,” Blair argued. 

Jim chose that moment to come out of the bathroom since he had heard every word that was spoken by both men and said, “Mitch, it’s good to see you.”

Mitch hugged Jim for a long while, making Blair nuts, but he kept his big mouth shut for a change. Jim finally pulled away and said, “So, what are you doing in Cascade?”

“I came to see you, I didn’t know you were involved with him,” Mitch snapped.

“If you would have called first, I could have told you,” Jim answered back, just as irritably. 

“I can’t believe you settled for this dude,” Mitch spat out. 

“I didn’t settle, he’s my best friend too,” Jim explained. 

“Fine, so could we still go out for dinner?” Mitch asked. 

“I’m going to make dinner here. And there is a hotel not far from here that you could stay in,” Jim said casually. 

“You won’t even let me stay at your place?” Mitch was shocked. 

“First of all, it’s our place and we’d feel more comfortable with you in a hotel room,” Jim said. 

“Oh get real. The shrimp doesn’t want me to stay here because he knows you could easily be swayed,” Mitch said. 

Blair just stood there while the two men argued and fell in love with Jim all over again. Jim was standing his ground and wasn’t at all embarrassed that he was in love with a shrimp. 

“You know what? I’d feel better if you left right now. There was no need to insult Blair, he’s been nothing but nice to you since you got here. And you’ve been an asshole to him. So get out and don’t come back,” Jim said heatedly. 

“Fine, if you want to throw your life away on a loser like that, so be it,” Mitch said as he stormed out the door. 

Once the door slammed shut, Jim turned to Blair and said, “Sorry about that, Chief. I had forgotten what an ass he could be. It’s all coming back to me.”

Blair pulled Jim down for a kiss and said, “Thank you for not being embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed of what?” Jim asked. 

“Of being with the shrimp,” Blair said calmly. 

“You’re my shrimp, and don’t forget it,” Jim said smiling. 

“I love you,” Blair said serious once again. 

“And I love you,” Jim answered. 

“Dinner is just about done, you hungry?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, I could eat, but what I’m really hungry for is dessert,” Jim said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Help me set the table and we’ll get dinner over with so we can go on to dessert. That sounds like the best part anyhow,” Blair said hurrying into the kitchen. 

The two men worked side by side and got everything set on the table. They ate talking about the newest cases at work and about life in general. Mitch wasn’t brought up at all, thankfully. 

Jim looked at Blair very seriously and asked, “So Blair, are you happy with us?”

Blair couldn’t believe that Jim was worried about it. “Man, I couldn’t be happier. You’re the love of my life, Jim.”

Jim leaned in for a kiss and said, “I just want you to know that we would always be best friends no matter what you decided.”

Blair just gave Jim a look of shock and answered, “You must be joking, right? I’m wild about you, man. Nothing is going to come between us. Never… You’re mine forever.”

“Thanks, Chief, I needed that,” Jim said with a smile. 

“Why?” Blair asked. 

“I thought maybe Mitch spoiled things. He was such an asshole and I didn’t want you to think that that is the type of person I would want to see,” Jim explained. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“Want to skip the rest of dinner and head upstairs?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Jim answered. 

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
